titanasfandomcom-20200213-history
Ancillary Narrative 2
= Titans Ancillary Narrative 2 = — Grande Success Go to the Grande Success beat of your Macro-Story and come up with a story concept about/ during the event that targets the same demographic as the Monkey Wrench Beat. The Hero — Who is your window into the story or your protagonist? Penny and her husband are well known for their breakthroughs in science. When a plague strikes her country the Church of Tutous seeks them out for aid. After her trials result in resurrecting a squirrel who died from the plague by using the titans blood ore and a serum, the church feels threatened. Instead of sharing this knowledge they decide to torch her lab with them in it. By the time they realize what’s happening they are trapped. Husband begs her to drink the serum hoping that the slightest chance it will save her. After she does the last thing she sees is flames and their lab collapsing down around them. The next morning as the sun rises and ashes die out, debris begins to shift and Penny emerges, heartbroken, angry, desperate to find out why she deserves this fate. The Physical Goal — What do they have to accomplish by the end? What is the need? Overcome being hunted by the Church of Tutous. Adjusting to her new life as a fallen. The Emotional Goal — What is their emotional need? Exact revenge from having everything she loved taken away. Personal Obstacle — What is their “fatal” flaw? She lacks compassion, this prevents her from being able to take the high road when faced with moral decisions. The Villain — Who is trying to stop your protagonist? Who is your antagonist? Mercious, a high priest of Tutous. Justification — Why does the antagonist believe he/she is justified in their actions? She always felt like her purpose was to help the world, when she was betrayed she saw this as removing a blemish on humanity. Supporting Cast — Quickly describe some main supporting characters. Archimedes, a semi self aware squirrel. Her first successful test subject in her experiments and trusty sidekick. Loyal as can be but trace memories of nuts from when he was living can sometimes distract him. Locations — Describe the primary locations used in the story. Born in Alexandria, Penny’s quest takes her to Akoko and Shado to find the answers she seeks. Medium — With which medium will this story be created? Computer animated, these short sorties will be one minute clips detailing her adventures. Why does it make sense for this medium? How does the story take advantage of the medium? Because of the target audience and budget we must keep it simple and short. Platform — On what platform to you see this story being delivered or experienced? The platform we’ll use for distribution will be YouTube, Instagram, Facebook, and Vimeo. Why does it make sense for this platform? Does the story take advantage of the platform? Additive Comprehension — What is this story’s Additive Comprehension? What new story information does it add to the overall puzzle that is so valuable that it makes an audience want to migrate to it? Examples may include: This narrates the use of Tians ore outside of the robotic knight storyline. Showing how others have found ways to utilize it’s power. Bowl of Serial — Is this ancillary Narrative Micro-Story a one-off story or a series? This is a one off.